Marrying the girl on fire
by SanityShock
Summary: To finally have her as his wife.
1. Changes

My first Hunger Games fan fic, hope it is worth reading.

* * *

Finally everything was normal, surely not the way they were before but it was something to look forward to, something to live for. That what Katniss thought, spending almost everyday in the woods, hunting, like she did before that dreadful moment three years ago when her sister name's was called at the reaping. Time heals all wounds, but in Katniss's case, Peeta was the one who healed her, brought her back.

Just like always, Katniss got up, ate breakfast, geared up and went to the woods. Due to the excessive amount of hunting by Katniss the animals were moving further into the woods, so each day her hike got longer and longer. The lake was where she expected to find game, but something was not right, there was no sign of game, as a matter of fact no sign of birds even.

"Of course" Katniss rolled her eyes after finding out what was causing the game to run away. At the other side of the lake, a person wearing grey shirt and balck pants, covering his face with his hat and was taking a nap under a tree. A fishing rod was in front of him, the wait must have been too much for the person which explained his nap. As Katniss moved towards the person, the fishing rod started to jerk, the sound woke the person up and he reeled the fishing line back, a look of satisfaction appeared as a fish struggled to free himself from the hook. As the person's hand moved towards the fish, Katniss's arrow snatched it away and pinned the fish to a tree.

"You know that took me three hours" Peeta looked at his hand which was about to touch the fish. "Your territory is the kitchen" Katniss chuckled as she came to Peeta and helped him to his feet. "So was I trespassing" Peeta took the arrow out of the fish and wrapped the fish in plastic and put it in his pack. While he was crouching trying to sort the things in his bag, Katniss kicked him in the ass and started to walk further into the woods. "So what's the punishment?" Peeta reached her before she could disappear into the woods.

"Go back and bake me something" she said smiling. Although her words didn't have the same impact as her smile did on Peeta, he turned around and went back. Seeing Peeta in the woods all by himself was something new, he was starting to develop a liking to fishing because it didn't require to move around and stealth wasn't required. Nevertheless Katniss spent the next hours in the woods, hunting some squirrels, listening to the tunes of the mockingjays, finally she came back a few hours before the sunset, the cool breeze was welcomed due to the hot summer days. She gave the game to Greasy Sae, she looked around for Peeta in his house but found no one. All of a sudden Haymitch was coming down from the second floor. "You weren't upstairs when I checked" confusion was eminent on her face. "Just enjoying the sunset sweetheart" his breath reeked of alcohol. "But the sun hasn't set" she didn't wait for an answer and went to the roof. Peeta was sitting arms wrapped around his legs looking at the sun as it went down. She sat behind him and took his head in her lap and played with his blond hair. "You'll miss the best part" he said lifting her chin to make her look as the set was half gone. "Sorry too boring" she started playing with his chin.

"You were suppose to bake me something" she covered his eyes which made him protest. "Sorry I'm not going to bake anything" he pulled her hands away and looked at the final rays of the sun disappear into the horizon. "Give me some other kind of punishment" Peeta helped her up. "Surprise me" she said arms crossed guessing what he will do. Peeta moved forward and stopped in front of her and leaned down, just as their lips were about to touch, a letter came between them. "What's this?" she snatched the letter away. "You wanted a surprise, well you were lucky" Peeta's arms wrapped around her waist as Katniss had a hard time reading due to the dim light of the remaining rays of the sun.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I found nothing surprising though, I was expecting it to be early" Peeta said as he guided the shocked Katniss downstairs.

"Well you should start preparations then" Peeta made her sit on the kitchen stool and took out a fresh bread from his oven. He had baked her a bread all along.

"But Gale's wedding isn't until three months" she said as tears of joy poured down her cheeks. "Well you are the only girl I really and truly know, and you take up way too much time to decorate yourself" hearing the criticism, Katniss was speechless. As Peeta is arranging a glass and a plate on a tray to serve to Katniss, she takes a cold water bottle from the counter and pours it down his shirt. Peeta almost jumps a mile and takes off his shirt and dries himself with the kitchen towel. "I don't take hours to get ready" she looks at Peeta's bare chest. Peeta's as changed a lot, more muscular and healthy due to the good supply of food and his daily routine, which involves taking care of Katniss's garden to wander in the woods to practice archery with Haymitch to painting and of course baking. While Katniss's routine is quite different and simple, get up, hunt and go to bed. Katniss can't help but to move closer to Peeta and examine his now somewhat muscular physique. "See anything you like" Peeta says and slowly his hands move around her waist, just as he's about to bring her closer she backs away. "This I like" she eats the bread with some butter, Peeta can't help but smile and he pours some juice for her in a glass. He goes back to his bed room and comes back wearing a vest and holding a painting in his hand. "Quite awhile since you should me your last painting" Katniss drinks the juice after finishing the bread. "I don't know what to paint anymore, I've painted everything and everyone that came in my mind" Peeta says showing her the painting.

"Quite nice" there is nothing new about his painting, it's just Katniss about to shoot an arrow from her bow. "What's this?" she raises her brow looking at sparkling jewelry on Katniss's right ring finger. "Just a little detailing" Peeta says trying to sound normal although his shyness is fully noticed by Katniss. "Oh really" Katniss gives him a half smile and he takes the painting back to his bedroom. As he is putting his painting under his bed, Katniss tackles him from behind and both fall on the bed. Katniss gets on top of him and pins his hands above his head. Peeta doesn't struggle or protest, Katniss smiles as she leans down for a light kiss. "That wasn't little detailing" Katniss looks him in the eye. "The painting felt empty without it" Peeta regrets the words as they come out of his mouth. Katniss lets his hands go and she moves down and gives a rather passionate kiss.

"So is that what you want?"

To be continued...


	2. The new Peeta

Only a month remained for Gale's wedding, the preparations were complete as for Katniss, Peeta wasn't giving the wedding much of his attention.

Peeta had invited Katniss and Haymitch over to his house for breakfast, Katniss had slept late last night, thinking about what she would wear for the wedding of her best friend, she was in a mess, although not nearly compared to the mess Haymitch was in. He was suffering a hangover. Only Peeta was well rested and was making them breakfast. Katniss help but notice how much has he changed in the past years. His hair had lost their wavy style and was now straight and he seemed a little taller. He would occasionally shave but today his chin showed small blonde facial hair. All in all Katniss thought this wasn't the boy with the bread, he was also no longer boy nor a teenager, but a man. A rather handsome one, accompanied by his now muscular physique he would surely make people drool.

That's when Katniss felt something which was alien to her, although both were each other's guardian angels, always there to drive away the nightmares, to give each other company or to bring a smile on each other's faces. Katniss was always grateful for Peeta being with her, but now she was starting to feel grateful to have Peeta.

"Breakfast is served" Peeta started serving fried eggs, fresh bread with some butter and cream along with some fresh orange juice. It was like the food they were served in the Capitol. Haymitch didn't eat much due to his hangover, and was just looking at Peeta too. Maybe he too finally found the change in him.

"What did you do to yourself?" Haymitch said squinting at him, trying to examine the facial features. "What are you talking about?" Peeta looked at Katniss then moved his sights to Haymitch.  
"Never mind" Haymitch got up and went outside. Katniss and Peeta finished the meals, Katniss helped Peeta clean the dishes.

"So what's your activities today?" Katniss woke up too late so hunting wasn't an option for her.  
"Oh the usual" Peeta said while scrubbing the grease off of one plate. "Can I join you?" Katniss said. "Sorry its kinda like male only" Peeta said knowing it would really anger Katniss. "Really? What kind of stuff? Looking at the town girls hmm" Katniss said with eyes locked on to Peeta who was pretending to look busy with the dishes. Peeta couldn't help but smile, Katniss was either jealous or protective, both were new to Peeta, never seen in Katniss until today.

"No, just me and Haymitch hanging out" Peeta was finished the dishes and took a deep breath before facing the furious Katniss. "Whatever. I'm coming" not waiting for a reply, Katniss went to her house, changed her clothes in a blink of an eye and was back before Peeta would sneak away.

"So where to?" arms crossed she stood at his house's entrance while he locked the door.

"The town's wood supply is low, Haymitch and I volunteered to bring some wood for them" Peeta and Katniss started walking towards the meadows. As they walked through the town, Katniss noticed how the other girls were gossiping and pointing towards Peeta. Involuntarily her hands wrapped around Peeta's arm. "That was unexpected" Peeta smiled as they both walked into the meadow. "What was unexpected?" Katniss let his arm go, reluctantly. "You being….jealous" Peeta earned a slap to the back of his hand. Katniss smiled herself as Peeta laughed at her reaction. "Seriously I haven't seen you like this" Peeta chuckled as they entered the woods. "Well you also have changed a lot" Katniss said eyes darting around the woods looking for Haymitch. Although it is prohibited to cut down trees, but it is allowed to cut down dried trees, such trees are very rare due to the ample supply of rain for the trees. Only seldom one will find a tree which has been dead.

"Yea but I've changed…physically" Peeta started walking along the bent metal fence and Katniss had her eyes peeled for Haymitch. Finally after a long search they found Haymitch standing on top of a rock looking at a dried tree. He had an axe in one of his hand while the other had his flask taking occasional gulps. "Take this" he threw the axe to Peeta. "You volunteered for this not me" Haymitch lay down on the rock looking at the clear sky, the tree he found was too big like the other trees in the woods. Peeta took it down in mere four swings. "I never thought that boy would be so strong" Haymitch whispered to Katniss as Peeta cut the branches and divided the tree into two medium sized logs. Peeta was strong, it was his only advantage in the 74th hunger games. But compared to what he is now, would be like comparing a cat and lion. "All grown up" Katniss looked on. The small branches were picked by Katniss while Peeta carried the two logs, under his arms.

This display of strength surely was a surprise to Haymitch and Katniss. "Puberty, you gotta love it" Haymitch said gulping down liquor. "You're drunk, just shut up" Katniss rolled her eyes. Haymitch was now rarely sober. They dropped the woods at near the town's store, the store keeper was quite grateful and took the wood for further distribution.

"What's next on the list?" Katniss said wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Well you wanted to find out what I did" Peeta smiled and dragged her back to Katniss's house and started to trim the hedges while she cut the grass. "Its too hot, don't you have anything else in mind" Katniss threw away the lawn mower and sat in the shade while Peeta continued to trim. "Come on! this is just a warm up" Peeta dragged her back to work. "I'm too hot to warm up" Katniss said frowning. "You don't have to tell me your hot" Peeta's smirk only added fuel to the fire. Katniss threw away the lawn mower and went back to her house. Katniss drank plenty of water, the cold water was cherished and before she knew it she had drank 3 bottles.

Peeta showed up with a small board and a pencil. "Miss Everdeen, I wish to capture your beauty" Peeta said with a Capitol accent which was starting to vanish from Panem. Peeta found her fanning herself with some letters while sitting on a rocking chair. "Knock yourself out" Katniss was a little surprise at the lack of painting materials. "That's new" Katniss looked as Peeta sat in front of her. "Sketching. I wanted to learn something new" Peeta's focus heightened as he indulged in Katniss sketch. Katniss just sat there, fanning herself, wishing winter would show up soon. "Done" Peeta took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his face.

"It should've been colorful" Katniss looked at the marvelous portrait of herself. "This is the most boring day ever" Peeta placed the portrait on the table. "Days like these remind of the school" he pulled a stool and sat next to Katniss. "Coal is this, coal is that, mash it up with the hot weather and it was like we were in the mines" Peeta shook his head, surely not the most memorable times of his life. "Ever thought what would happen if the reaping went a different way" Peeta didn't mention Prim as it would bring back memories that are better left forgotten. "I would...be happy for all that matters" Katniss said, if Prim's name wasn't brought up in the reaping she would be with her, no revolution, no massacre and no nightmares. "It would really suck for me" Peeta said.

"Why?"

"No house for myself, no Haymitch to fool around with, no freedom from the Capitol... no you" hearing this made Katniss smile, although he must've changed, but his feelings towards her is still the same, still the boy with the bread.

"Why so sure?"

"Gale, while I tried to find the guts to talk to you, you and him would've been married by the time I got my crap straight"

"I was marrying no one, definitely not Gale" her reply was rather furious as the chair rocked faster. There was a moment of silence between them, until Katniss broke it with a same question, "Who would you have married?" Katniss asked keeping her tone calm. "I would've tried my luck with you, if that didn't work out then... well alone forever" Peeta smiled as Katniss rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit" Katniss pulled his cheek as she went upstairs to take a shower.

"Dinner at my house" Peeta yelled. "Like always" Katniss chuckled and took a cool shower which really refreshed her. She spent the rest of the afternoon going through the letters that had came, mostly by her mother and Gale.

Peeta went back to is house took a medium sized round table and placed it in the garden, he started to roast some chicken and bake some bread. He grilled some steaks and arranged the table with a fancy red cloth and candles. He decided to invite Haymitch but found him sleeping.

By the time the dishes were ready, it was evening. Peeta went to Katniss's house to get her.

"Oh NO!" that was Katniss's first thought seeing the candle light dinner. She took a deep breath, "Special occasion?" hoping he wouldn't propose. Peeta looked at the rather worried Katniss, "No, just a fancy dinner" Peeta smiled and pulled a chair for her to sit. He served the dishes and the meal was underway. "Your cooking skills are getting better and better" Katniss said. "Well, you have to do something to kill the time" Peeta took a bite from the bread. There was no wind nor breeze and the stars were barely visible due to the bright moon which illuminated all of the surroundings, it was surely a romantic setting but the heat was still unbearable. They finished their meals, the day was no doubt the most boring day they had ever spent. Katniss only hoped winter could come soon.

"Thanks for the meal, I'll just head back. Feeling sleepy" Katniss got up and went back to her house. Peeta cleaned the dishes brought the table back inside, "Well there's nothing left to do" Peeta went to his room, took a shower and retired to his bed. But due to the hot night, he just lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, trying different methods to sleep, he started counting sheep, after counting to 40 thousand he admitted defeat and stopped. While Katniss reluctantly came out of the cold water bath, she decided to sleep in her undergarments, as time passed she too couldn't sleep. "For god sakes!" she exclaimed as sweat poured down from her forehead. She decided to go to Peeta's house. She wore a shirt and didn't bother to wear a pant and went to his house. Just as she suspected he too was awake. "I hate summers" Peeta stared at the ceiling. "Move over I'm coming" she took off her shirt much to Peeta's protest. "If you want to sleep wear something" Peeta looked as she was jumped on the bed in her undergarments and shoved him to one side. "How do you expect to sleep wearing so much?" Katniss's hands went under his shirt and pulled it over his head before he knew it. "Katniss we're grown ups, sleeping together doesn't feel right, specially naked" Peeta tried to get up to put his shirt back on but she held him in her arms. "Grown ups sleep together. Genius!" Katniss laughed at his statement. "Not in my books" Peeta stopped protesting as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Stop acting like you haven't seen me naked" Peeta deciphered the barely audible statement. "I haven't seen you naked" Peeta chuckled.  
Katniss got on top of him and looked him dead in the eye as her lips came closer to his. "Would you like to?" her voice was seductive and her lips were millimeters away from his. Peeta's heart pounded against his chest, "Let's just sleep now" he stuttered but tried to sound serious. Katniss smiled as this was the reaction she anticipated. They went back to their previous position, Katniss soon fell asleep as Peeta tried to calm himself. Intimacy was rare to none between Katniss and Peeta. Peeta went through a sleepless night,

"That was something new"

* * *

**A/N: **The lack of character evolution physically was the only flaw I found in the novels, so this is just my version of Peeta. Surely no one stays the same and by that I mean physically.


	3. Remembering

Peeta limped through the hallway, shackled, darkness surrounded him, drenched in blood which is not his, moving towards a light at the end of the hallway every part of his body ached. He reached the light and the hallway turned into what appeared to be a court room and President Snow sitting as the judge. He stood up and cleared his throat, Peeta looked around to see there is no one except them.

"Peeta Mellark" his voice was thunderous and sent trembles down Peeta's spine. All of a sudden the room disappeared, so did Snow and only flames surrounded Peeta. Peeta just stood there looking around, before Katniss walked through the flames, towards him, wearing her mockingjay outfit, bow aimed at him. "What are you doing?" the sensation was all too familiar for Peeta. Just as Katniss launched the arrow, Peeta's eyes peeled open.

Just another nightmare, but the after effects weren't gone yet, nausea, Peeta slowly got up, trying not to wake Katniss. He ran to the bathroom, sourness filled his mouth, the moment he lifted up the toilet seat he threw up. Nothing but bile, he felt his inner organs were burning, after vomiting he drank some water before going downstairs.

With a pen in his hand, he went straight to the fridge where a calendar hung, he went through the calendar, and made a cross on that present day. "2 months" Peeta sounded satisfied. The gap between the sadistic nightmares was increasing and hopefully one day they'll end. "Oh!" he looked at the date. Today was a special day, the day he hoped would never come. "Let's just get through this" he went to the bathroom for a quick shower, there was only an hour left before the excruciating summer sun would rise, he changed into a red vest with black stripes and black shorts. He went outside with a pair of scissors, he plucked more than a dozen roses from his own garden, all of the roses had different colors, he brought them inside and wrapped a ribbon around the stem. While he was removing the thorns from them, Haymitch walked in with a bucket of water, both silently nodding to each other and going back to their own business.

Upstairs Katniss was sound asleep, wearing nothing but her undergarments. "Morning sweetheart" Haymitch greeted before empty the bucket on top of her. "What the heck!" Katniss fell from the bed trying to get up. Haymitch stood there laughing, "That's the first step of redemption" he helped her up and left before she started to yell at him. Exchanging thumbs up before Haymitch went back to his house and Peeta back to removing thorns.

"Bring my clothes!" she yelled from the shower. Peeta went to her house and brought back a black dress. He himself changed into something formal, "What's the occasion?" she asked stepping out from the bathroom, wearing her blue dress, looking ever more beautiful. He didn't reply, sadness dominated his face, "Take the flowers with you" he said and went to Gresy Sae to tell her to dry the mattress which Haymitch had soaked. "Are we going hunting like this?" he stopped her as she went to retrieve her bow. "Not today".

As they went through the town, Katniss couldn't help but notice how happy the people were. Elderly people danced in the town square, kids ran around with firecrackers, but as Katniss turned to look at Peeta she found a big frown on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked sensing something wrong, still no reply, he took her hands and guided her to the meadows.

They walked for some time before reaching a small hill, which had only one tree on top of it. Stopping a few yards from the tree, Peeta stood in front of her, looking at the ground biting his lower lip, trying to figure out of to tell her. "Don't blame yourself for forgetting" he started as Katniss knew something wasn't right. "Today" he took a deep breath, "the capitol fell" he came forward and gave her a hug. "Today we lost her" Katniss looked over to find a cat under the tree, Buttercup, but that wasn't what Peeta wanted to show her, Buttercup wasn't giving no attention to the two and was staring at something to his right.

A tombstone, "Prim!" her chest tightened and tears came down from her eyes in no time. Peeta stepped aside as she walked to the grave, going down on her knees before it. Peeta moved away, so that he could give her some privacy, sat there and played with the grass.

Two hours and countless tears later, Katniss placed the flowers at the grave. Not willing to leave but she had to, no matter what she would do, Prim was gone.

Sensing her coming, Peeta got up and braced himself for verbal onslaught. To his surprise he earned a hug and gratitude. "Thanks" Katniss said before letting go. "For everything" her eyes were puffed and red from the sobbing, she caressed his cheeks.

Back at Victor village, Greasy Sae had made them breakfast. Both weren't up for it, Peeta went back to his house and tried to be productive but instead found himself looking at Gale as he sat on the couch in front of the TV, similar was the case with Katniss but old memories were now haunting her, only person was needed to seek refugee from these memories. The next thing she knew she found herself in Peeta's arms as both watched as Gale delivers the daily news. Looking at Gale on TV had always felt weird and surreal.

The sun hid behind the clouds as the sound of thunder was heard. "I hate you" Katniss said cozying herself in his arms. "Why so?" Peeta asked. "There is no way to repay you" Katniss still trying to get cozy. "I'm not asking you to repay me" Peeta replied before she got on top of his lap, arms wrapped around his and head resting on his shoulder. "It's not like you don't want anything in return" Katniss whispered. "Just shut up" Peeta ended the conversation which for him was meaningless. He watched television was rain poured down on District 12. "How many girls have you been with?" Peeta rolled his eyes hearing the question. "I lost count" Peeta replied. "I guess none" Katniss chuckled. "Well I do have you, unless you're not considering yourself a girl" Peeta backlashed. "I hate you" Katniss said.

"Whatever, last night I slept for an hour and even then 'You know What' happened" Peeta pushed her off of him and rested his head on the couch arm and stretched his legs. Katniss pressed her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist and resting her head on his other arm. "You ever thought what's next?" Katniss asked. "Yes, it's sleep" Peeta tried to sleep but Katniss didn't let him.

"No, what's next for you?"

"Nope haven't thought about that" Peeta replied.

"Where do you see yourself in the… next 20 years?" Katniss asked.

"Maybe with a job" Peeta said half asleep.

"AND?"

"and you"

"Me as what?" Katniss was now just teasing him.

"Technically you're still my fiancée" Peeta smiled.

"What!" Katniss eyes widened.

"Remember, I did propose to you and you did accept… checkmate Katniss" Peeta laughed and kissed her neck.

"Not fair. That was at the time of the Capitol"

"I don't care what time it was, you're my fiancée and you know it" now it was Peeta who was teasing.

"Shut up!" Katniss couldn't think of a way to get back on him.

"I only need to plan the wedding" Peeta now giggling as Katniss struck him with her elbow.

"Think about it, Katniss Mellark"

"Not in a million years"

"You know when I was little, my dad used to tell my brothers that if they didn't help with the shop they'll get married" Peeta smiled recalling the days when they were young.

"Then they would work till their hands bleed" Katniss smiled hearing the tale.

"Did that trick work on you?"

"Nope, I was always useful"

"Just so you can sleep at night, I was joking" Peeta cleared the fear from Katniss's mind.

"I knew that" Katniss rolled over on top of him.

"Of course you did. Now get off Gale is staring at us" both of them laughed before dozing off.

**The next day….**

Haymitch looked on as Peeta painted a fleet of hovercraft. Haymitch's flask was almost empty but still he drank the last liquor droplets. "What do you think?" Peeta asked as his painting was half complete. "Reminds me of the first time I took a lady to my bedroom" Peeta shook his head as he found out that Haymitch was drunk, as always. "How does a fleet of Hovercrafts remind you of that?" Peeta asked in astonishment. "It just does" Haymitch shook the flask over his mouth hoping liquor could miraculously appear. "Ok, on which side do they have the doors?" Peeta tried to recall the structure of the hovercraft in his mind. "In between" Haymitch gave his drunken thoughts. "In between?" Peeta was now getting more and more distracted by Haymitch. "Their legs" Haymitch said rubbing his eyes. "Hovercrafts don't have legs… Don't you have to be somewhere else?" Peeta just wanted to get rid of him. Haymitch got up giving Peeta a disgusted look before leaving. "You'll never know the perks of being a man" Haymitch said before falling while opening the door.

Katniss came back from her hunt with a deer, due to the cloudy weather, she wasn't tired nor dehydrated. Like always she had nothing better to do than to visit Peeta, Katniss found him in his bedroom giggling while painting a fleet of hovercrafts. "What's so funny?" Katniss asked jumping on his bed. "Haymitch. You just have to love him" Peeta said tried hard to stop giggling. "What did he say?" Katniss rested her head on the pillow and looked as Peeta gave final touches to his painting. "Nothing, just guy talk" Peeta tried to avoid the topic. "Oh, what kind of guy talk?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing special" Peeta stepped back and looked at the painting, "Looks Ok" Peeta said and threw his painting materials on the table. "I'm the best painter you have seen. Real or not Real?" some things never get old for Peeta. "Not real. Not real at all, stop living in a fantasy" Katniss smiled. "I'm the best hunter you've met. Real or not real" Katniss asked as Peeta sat at the end of the bed still looking at the painting. "Not real. Not real at all" Peeta mimicked her voice and got kicked in the back. "I'm the best fiancée you ever had. Real or Not" Peeta laughed knowing she's going to hate it. "I'm the only girl you slept with. Real or not" Peeta turned red hearing the question.

"That sounds so wrong" Peeta said. "Well so did your question" Katniss stretched her arms and legs. "Go and make me some chocolate pudding" Katniss had authority in her tone. Peeta got up and looked at her. "You're the most lazy girl in Panem. Real or Not" Peeta asked. "I don't care. Chop, chop, go now" she clapped her hands and sounded like Effie when she would order an Avox.

"I'll cook, you sing" Peeta offered his hand. "I have a better plan, I'll sleep and you cook" Katniss half smile wasn't enough to convince Peeta. "How about I'll sing and you cook" Peeta lay in bed beside her. "So I will set the house on fire and you'll break every window with your singing" Katniss laughed.

"You'll get married. Real or Hopeless"


End file.
